Midoriya's Bizarre Adventures
by Sliksick
Summary: Enrico's 'Made in Heaven' really screwed the pooch, didn't it? Now instead of flamboyant possing individuals wielding Stand powers, we have heroes and villains with Quirk powers? Yare Yare Daze, what the hell has the Joestar Family been dragged into - wait, what do you mean the Joestar name has been lost to time? Nani! No acronym for JoJo? What has the world come to?
1. Chapter 1

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal..."_

_A saying of a president from the land of the free that has, for all intended purposes, lost the meaning of the wording, if not its spirit._

_But who can blame them? After all, when people are blessed with various superhuman abilities as children, can you really say that all people born are inherently equal?_

_We hold certain truths evident – freedom of expression, speech, believe – but equality in ability, in strength, in career, in potentiality? _

_No, that belief was dealt a crippling blow the moment a luminescent baby was born in Quig Quig, China. When children around the world began showing control over the elements, telekinesis, and healing, their career prospects became rather… limited… but not unbeneficial._

_Many were enraged by such blatant favoritism. _

_There were turbulent times: people rebelled, justifiably screaming discrimination based on 'the luck of the draw' in the gene pool. Not say some people weren't born with inherent genetic exceptions, but Quirks made them rather prominent and impossible to overlook._

_It didn't help that some people abused their powers, but what did you expect? It was like giving a bullied high schooler a loaded gun and not expect them to express some rage at their abusers._

_And the dominoes fell even further when children – young, impulsive, inexperienced, non-world weary children – would wake up one day with a power they couldn't control._

_Or worse – die from their own power turning on them because they couldn't adapt._

_No grievances were given, no exceptions justified._

_The regulations came later, the laws followed._

_The plans for the camps were the last straw._

_The first century or so after the first Quirk appearance was characterized by rebellions, government overthrows, riots, villain, vigilantes, and most importantly, heroes._

_Most of South America was lost to the jungles when a Chlorokinetic took exception to the corrupts government pollution of the wild – recolonization and rebuilding have only started a few decades back. _

_Canada suffered something similar, but more in that their winters were no longer as cold. Who knew that prolonged Aerokinesis could alter the weather currents permanently, even if it were done by multiple individuals and over multiple years?_

_The USA remained mostly the same sans a decreased population. If anything, the constant forest fires actually revitalized many national parks._

_Europe lost a lot of historical landmarks, Africa lost a few species, and Russia… no one likes talking about Russia. They made Gulag's look like a child's nightmare compared to what came. Despite its best efforts, Russia has yet to truly recover from the mass migration nor the efforts of those who remained._

_China and Japan did what they always did: they adapted, for better or worse._

_In the end, in the cruelest of ironies, the dramatic decrease of the global population allowed the rebuilding to happen much faster and more efficiently had the population remained the same. _

_Oh the times, they were a-changing._

_Much of the history - written and digital – during that time has been lost, not for the lack of trying to recover it, effectively crippling the cultural progression of humanity by decades, if not centuries. _

_Thankfully, everything starting from the first half of the 21__st__ century and before remained unharmed. _

_But considering the world was, in essence, stuck in a global Civil War, some sacrifices were going to be made regardless of the silver linings. _

_In the end, peace was achieved. The outcomes varied from nation to nation. Some granted Quirked individuals more rights and freedoms like the USA, believing that a Quirk couldn't be regulated and was a given right to use it. Some more restrictive and regulated like Japan, preventing common day usage of Quirks unless a special license was given based on profession and demand._

_As a side note, Japan had the highest number of heroes due to unrestricted Quirk usage available to any ranked heroes. On the flip side, their crime rates were the highest in the world._

_[That means crimes committed as a whole, not those successfully carried out. The high hero count actually counteracted the rampancy of deviancy.]_

_Unexpectedly, the USA had opposite rates but much higher usage of abilities in other professions, but that is not important to the story. _

_Those born Quirkless were a problematic topic. Numbers showed that they would eventually die off, like a member of a species who couldn't adapt to the changing times. As such, discrimination on the lack of an ability seemed pointless in the long run, since the defect would naturally run its course and natural selection would ween it off. Plus, a good chunk of Quirk's were marginal or pointless at best, making nitpicking a rather futile endeavor when selecting via meritocracy. _

_Still, despite the best intentions, people are petty creatures. Especially children, who are vile gremlins for no other reason than they don't know any better. _

_Sure, certain professions were forever outside the grasp of the Quirkless with justifiable reasons. I mean, having a hero without a power, while not impossible with the aide of power suits or gadgets, is downright suicidal considering the abilities that appear in the populace._

_But preventing a Quirkless from working in a bank, an office building, as a teacher, or any other career where a Quirk was not inherently necessary or beneficial in any way was moronic on the face of it all._

_But despite laws and regulations being passed and the 20% rate slowly decreasing over the years, some individuals were still petty._

_Especially in Japan, were cultural views and proliferation of heroes created a perfect breeding ground for Quirkless discrimination. _

_See, not all Quirks were considered 'true' superpowers. Most individuals were 'blessed with suck' as it were – bendy fingers, cow horns, extending neck or limbs, ability to change skin color, manipulating their tears, the list goes on. In fact, the number of Quirks that could be considered hero worthy or 'Flashy' constituted 15% of the Quirked population at best. _

_And those are just raw numbers: when one accounts for the difficulty of getting admitted into a Hero Academy (or if the individual chooses to become a hero), AS WELL AS pass the rigorous training and psych evals, the numbers wither away into triple digits on a good decade, never mind the mortality rates._

_[That issue was amended when it was discovered individuals were being forced into hero profession against their will. The case precedence, Kardemile (aka. Earthmover) vs. The Nation of Japan, was a necessary one when it discovered that the government was for all intended purposes blackmailing the pacifistic Geokinetic into being a frontline hero. The case was won, new bylaws were set worldwide, the government workers and agencies responsible were fined and incarcerated, and Kardemile used his gift to remodel land for new housing and bring life back to dead soil. Still, no one forgot just how far certain agents would go to insure a power worked for the government. Many villains were 'inspired' by that event.]_

_So in the end, even Quirked could be given less preference in the job market when a Qiurkless with more merits and achievement to their name was available. _

_So they got back at the Quirkless any way they could, and the poisonous mentality spread._

_But let's not get stuck on that particular issue or the fallacy of government-sponsored Heroes._

_That is a topic for another day._

_The main issue of this whole idea-thread was more focused on the line of HOW Quirks started._

_There are many theories regarding the issue proposed by Quirk Scientists, ranging from spontaneous mutation due to radiation in the environment from past wars all the way to the notion that Quirks were the next step in human evolution._

_Unfortunately, no one – well, almost no one – ever suspected the true reason for the emergence of Quirks._

_In the end, it could be tied back to the actions of three individuals. _

_Well, technically two, considering one was a power of another._

_The ones responsible? Dio Brando, a power called 'Made in Heaven,' and the fallen priest named Enrico Pucci. _

_Enrico had a bright future set for him in the priesthood. Unfortunately, due to the near-impossible coincidences and death of his sister, as well as the poisoned honeyed words of a vampire, Enrico's worldview was corrupted by Dio. With time, Enrico sought to make every human know their fated paths and give them the "resolution" to accept their destiny, calling it true "happiness." Essentially, Pucci wished that humans realized that they couldn't fight Fate and make them at peace with their status as subordinates of Fate. _

_How may you ask did Enrico hope to achieve this? Via the unique power of a Stand, a manifestation of a user's fighting spirit, blessed with 'psychic' based abilities, as well as a plan laid out to him via Dio's diary. _

_In time, Enrico gained a Stand called 'Whitesnake,' which evolved in 'C-Moon,' until finally completing its metamorphosis into 'Made in Heaven,' which 'blessed' Enrico with the power to – in all essence – reboot the universe and its inhabitants in any way he chose. _

_However, thanks to the efforts of a green-haired individual from the family of Dio's greatest adversaries, her allies, as well as the actions of a child blessed with the power of a brother Enrico never knew, the plan failed._

_However, the damage had been done. _

_In the original timeline, the landing of a meteorite 50,000 years ago in what would become Cape York, Greenland, would introduce a virus that could eliminate all life. However, in lower doses, it had the potential to unlock abilities within the living instead. This was only discovered much later when a man wished to acquire the powers of the gods took what little of the meteorite remained after the eons and fashioned them into Arrows which unlocked Stands in the select few marked by them. _

_However, there were others affected by the meteorite over the ages, those who lived or passed through Greenland, being partially exposed to the virus either by proximity or whatever managed to carry over with the winds. Some of the 'immigrants' made way to far off lands, eventually passing the potential to unlock Stands into their descendants. However, the bloodlines of many of said 'immigrants' managed to coalesce over time in the landmass closest to Greenland, eventually resulting in the genetically gifted Joestar Family of Britain. Said potential for greatness was made clear in the star-shaped birthmark that adorned the family members back, and that gave them their name. _

_The same family that was also both responsible for creating and ending Dio's rein over the centuries. _

_You may be wondering what the damage was, however, when Enrico rebooted the universe. Simple – rather than landing in Greenland, the meteorite exploded in the Earth's stratosphere, spreading the virus globally, exposing a significant chunk of the population at the time to its effects. The results wouldn't become evident until many millennia later due to the weak potency of the virus, but eventually, its effects coalesce into the Luminescent Baby. _

_However, chunks of the meteorite still managed to find their way into the right hands, ironically becoming Arrows once more, allowing Stands to appear in the world again, especially in the Joestar Family. _

_Unfortunately, the emergence of Quirks, as well as the loss of the Arrows to the ebbs of the rivers of time, made Stands nothing more than hearsay, until becoming more than a whisper in the wind._

_But the Stands never died. No, they simply waited for the right time to emerge, so they waited, they hibernated. Some cropped up other the decades, masquerading as Quirks to those not in the know, and in rare cases, becoming awakened in the hands of Quirked as well._

_Those were troubling times._

_And what of the Joestar family you may wonder? Well, fear not readers, for the family lived on, becoming nothing more than legends in the pages of journals and historical accounts._

_For wherever there is danger and calamity, the star-marked family always finds a way into the fold._

_For whenever something extraordinary happens, a JoJo will always find a way to be the hero in the situation. _

_So begins our tale one Izuku Midoriya and his Bizarre Adventures. _

* * *

As long as Izuku could recall, his inspiration in wanting to become a hero could be tied down to his mother, Inko (his obsession with All Might came later.)

If anyone could describe her in a sentence, Inko would be called 'a no-nonsense woman who took crap from no one and dished out punishment like it was candy.'

Considering her size – six feet, a rarity in Japan not counting Mutation Quirks – and her rough upbringing as an orphan, Inko was a kickass woman who made her opinions and views well known.

Hence why it was always seen as odd when she chose a career as a surgeon rather than a hero or when she decided to be a single mother rather than marry the shmuck she had a one night stand with.

To this day, Izuku has never met his father nor felt a desire to do so. Considering how his mother described Hisashi as a 'spineless Firebreathing cultural obsessed government worker who wished to tie her down like a housewife just so that he would meet the norms of society.'

Her words.

But considering how 'spirited' his mother is, tying her down as a simple trophy wife was literally the last thing his 'father' should have done.

Besides, Inko Midoriya didn't take shit from no one sans her superiors, but that was more common sense than outright antagonization. And it wasn't like she had issues with correcting them when they were wrong.

The hospitals turn over rate – while high in the beginning – actually helped wean out the spineless idiots who didn't have what it takes in the profession, so her bosses tended to look the other way when she had student rotations to supervise.

It really was awe-inspiring how she managed to take her Quirk to 'attract small objects' and train it to be able to pick out shrapnel, drugs, poisons, and infected cells from her patients. Even her manipulation of sutures and scalpels could be considered near-telekinetic. Her skills as a doctor made her desirable in both the medical and hero community, hence her rather large and consistent hero clientele.

Such exposure to a variety of quirks, interacting with heroes when he played in the office, as well as the capabilities of quirks is what instilled Izuku's love of analyzing Quirks as well as desire to be a hero in one shape or form.

[Granted, a hero as a profession was above being a hero in actions. Nothing wrong with being a metaphorical hero like say a doctor, fireman, or a cop, but still, kids got to have dreams.]

Whenever he would say this to his mother, she would look down, smile wistfully, mutter 'Yare Yare Dame,' and just remind him to make sure he was a good hero and not one of those shmucks who became a hero for publicity, money, and ego.

[She relented _slightly _on the money issue considering how often she treated heroes who barely made ends meet at times and how much top-rank heroes actually donated away, with All Might at the top of that list.]

She has made her views about such heroes clear by denying them treatment. This was cemented in Izuku's eyes when she personally kicked Endeavor's ass out the third floor of the hospital when he demanded treatment.

She took… exception… when he tried blackballing her afterward.

Long story short, certain information was found out regarding Enji Todoroki, which Inko threatened to send to all news agencies and ruin him unless he 'did the right thing.'

That was the second time Endeavor attempted to fight Inko, which resulted in him ending in the trauma ward - in the hospital of a different district – where he was admitted for intense electrical burns.

When he recovered – after saying he was jumped by an electricity using villain – he divorced his wife out of the blue, giving her full custody as well as a very hefty alimony check every month. To this day, no one ever found out WHY he did this, nor has he ever graced the presence of Inko.

[Izuku would only get the full story years later when he wanted to recount the tale to his classmate Shoto. The boy nearly busted a gut, laughing at what triggered such a change in his life. But that is a tale for the future.]

Izuku asked his mom how she used her Quirk in such a way – again, fueling his obsession with studying Quirks, a potential and well-paying fallback career – since she could only attract small objects.

She would only smile, say that she had better control of things the smaller they are and that 'atoms are small objects as well,' and would explain more when he 'unlocked his power.'

Something that Inko whole-heatedly believed WOULD occur despite … **The Event**.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, I must have misheard you," deadpanned Inko, arms crossed, sitting and starring directly at the doctor with Izuku frozen in shock next to her._

_The short, rotund doctor held up an X-Ray of her son's foot as if displaying irrefutable proof. "I'm sorry Miss Midoriya, but your son Izuku has an additional joint in his small toe, indicating that he is Quirkless. I'm sorry but…"_

"_What else?" interrupted Inko to the shock of the doctor and breaking Izuku out of his mental breakdown. _

"_Pardon?"_

"_Did you run a blood test to test for mutagenic markers indicating a delay of Quirk Activation? Did you run a broad spectrum trigger test to see if his Quirk requires a specific mental, hormonal, or physical factor to be present for Quirk usage? Did you even bother running a DNA test to confirm that he ACTUALLY lacks the gene?"_

_With each question, Inko's ire rose further and further, shocking the doctor into a sweat and raising the hopes of her son._

"_MADAM!" shouted the doctor. "I don't know who you think you are, but…."_

"_What I am doesn't matter. What I am is someone informed enough about Quirk Inheritance to know that the Toe-Joint Test is only right 70% at best considering the shortening length and flexibility of the toe joint over the generations. I am informed enough to know that quirk activation at 4 years old is nothing more than an old wife's tale built upon faulty statistics. What I am is someone who ran a chromosome marker and DNA test WHEN I WAS PREGNANT to verify that I wasn't a carrier. Considering the sperm donor I slept with could breathe fire, I am more likely to believe that you are a hack who is too lazy to carry out the other tests simply because it creates more paperwork. Have a good day, sir, and you will be hearing from my lawyers."_

_The man remained frozen in his seat as Inko left with a smiling yet crying Izuku to make a few calls. _

* * *

As it turned out in the investigations, the man was using an alias to be a doctor – he disappeared before an arrest could be made – and made similar diagnosis multiple times to past patients.

What few they did manage to track down DID develop Quirks, but they were so late in life and so minor that they never bothered with them outside of registering them.

Unfortunately, too many of the man's patients couldn't be accounted for, which became an open case in the Police Force.

So Izuku remained patient, waiting for his Quirk to activate on his own rather than through 'force.'

And force it he did try – too bad his mother could always sense when he was planning something 'stupid' and stopped him. As a kid, he could only get away with so much.

However, Fate decided to intervene and activate Izuku's… power… early on.

* * *

_Izuku, Age 8  
_

"_Kacchan, STOP THIS!" shouted Izuku, arms spread, defending the fallen and bruised boy behind him._

_In front of him stood his 'friend,' Katsuki Bakugo, otherwise known as Kacchan, surrounded by the 'hyenas' he called friends behind me._

_Bakugo smirked savagely as explosions crackled in his displayed palm. "Out of my way Deku! This side-character of a reject thinks he has what it takes to become a hero with his weak ass Quirk! I am just reminding him of his place – only someone as powerful as me deserves to become a hero, not this weakling!"_

_Izuku looked back on the kid behind him, "What's your Quirk?"_

"_I... I can… I can make anything I touch denser…" sniffled the boy barely seven years old, a year younger then Izuku._

_Izuku thought about that, "Can you affect the weight or just make things harder to break?" _

"_Deku, the hell are you…!?" Bakugo started shouting._

"_I can only make things harder to break or change the form via compression. I don't think I can affect weight like that," the boy said more confidently at Izuku's inquiry._

_Izuku turned his back to Backugo as he leaned down, smiling, helping the boy stand up. "Then, with training, you can develop a Quirk suited for restraining villains and criminals. Maybe with time, you could create solid walls of air as shields. If heroics isn't your kind of thing, you can be a Support Specialist and help create unbreakable costumes and gadgets for your allies."_

_The boy looked at Izuku at awe, "Really?"_

_Izuku smiled brightly, "A Quirk doesn't need to be 'flashy' or destructive for one to be a hero. With the right mindset for heroics, creativity, and hard work, even someone like you can become the next All Might!"_

_The boy looked up at Izuku, not realizing that he was making one too many similarities to the way All Might smiled, light aura behind him included._

_What Izuku stated proudly was, unfortunately, the wrong thing to say next to the growingly enraged Bakugo._

_Before the boy had a chance to push Izuku out the way, Bakugo was already jumping towards Izuku's exposed back, his nitroglycerin sweat reacting aggressively with his heightened emotions._

_It only took Bakugo making contact with his back before an inferno of an explosion propelled a shouting Izuku in the opposing direction, skidding across the pavement._

_The boy watched his 'savior' shout in pain as his shirt burn off him, exposing his now severely burned back to the air._

"_SHUT UP, DEKU!" roared Bakugo, all reason lost to rage. 'THIS PATHETIC WEAKLING WILL NOT BE THE NEXT ALL MIGHT! I WILL BE THE NEXT GREAT HERO – ME! I HAVE THE POWER TO DO SO!"_

_Bakugo turned to the still present boy – his posse already twitching and trying to distance themselves further from the upcoming carnage – as he raised his hands up, walking closer and closer. "AND YOU… time for you to see just what a real Quirk can do."_

_Bakugo never got a chance, because before he managed to make contact, he noticed the boy's glare focus on something BEHIND him._

_Still enraged, Bakugo turned his head, eyes bulging in shock. _

_Deku – the Quirkless bastard, the one who always claimed that he WILL be a hero – stood proudly, torso exposed, the burning shirt on the ground next to him._

_He was twitching, he was sweating, he had smoke coming off his back, but he was standing proudly. _

_And the glare he gave off…. the focus, the pure cold rage behind them… they were eyes which would haunt weaker men in their dreams._

_And for some reason, when Bakugo looked at Izuku, when the light hit him just right, there seemed to be a vague shape behind him, standing by his side._

"_You short-sighted (step forward) foolish (another step) angry Pomeranian (step)…. IDIOT!" shouted Izuku, an aura of 'power' radiating off of him, scaring and terrifying those around him. "Of all the things you could have done, this tops the crap filled sundae of your day, doesn't it you STUPID fool!"_

_Tick mark after tick mark formed on Bakugo's temple, "WHAT…DID… YOU CALL ME!?"_

"_You heard me, or are you just that STUPID, KACCHAN?"_

"_DIE!" shouted Bakugo as he rushed toward Izuku, his right hand reared back, ready to explode his targets head away._

_What he – nor any of the kids still watching – expected was Izuku to flawlessly slaps his arm away and rear his own fist back._

_Bakugo's last thought? "Oh, this is gonna hurt."_

_[Oroka = Stupid in Japanese]_

"_OROOROOROOROOROORO!" shouted Izuku, as his fists seemed to blur as he pummeled Bakugo repeatedly, the final punch propelling him into his group of friends, knocking them all out._

_As Izuku smirked and admitted his handy work, the strain finally got to him, and he fell forward, collapsing and passing out._

_The boy who he rescued ran up to him, checking him make sure Izuku was still alive, noting the palm-shaped burn on his back next to a star-shaped birthmark on his shoulder._

* * *

Things… did not end well for Katsuki afterward.

While both he and Izuku were admitted to the hospital for their respective injuries, the boy – who Izuku regretted never asking his name for – gave the police the account of everything.

Izuku, despite his back injury, was let off with a slap on the wrist as he was at the time registered Quirkless and he did nothing more than extreme fisticuffs in his retribution on Katsuki. As no Quirk was used – an intentional loophole left behind allowing individuals to defend themselves with martial arts or any gadget they could get their hands on – there were no charges.

Katsuki however…

It would have been easier to name the bones that WEREN'T cracked or fractured. Unless the kid planned to take an online course or be schooled in the hospital, it would take him too long to recover and make up the lost school days.

[Quirks that could heal immediately were too much in demand for treating a non-life threatening injury and those that accelerated healing could only do so much considering Katsuki was still a growing and developing child with little stamina to spare as it is. This is before one notes just how rare Healing Quirks in general are.]

That wasn't the worst of it. Nowhere close to it.

When detectives started to question both the teachers at the students at the school as to why such behavior was allowed to fester in Katsuki, a marginal discrepancy formed between the teachers and majority of students when compared to the accounts of the minority who questioned why Katsuki could get away with showing his Quirk so much in school.

Suffice to say, 'riding on the coattails of a success story' was heard repeatedly as teachers where terminated and the principal was arrested for not reporting any complaints regarding Katsuki.

Masaru Bakugo and Mitsuki Bakugo were going to be pressed charges for child negligence, but when question by True Man, they revealed that they had no idea regarding Katsuki's behavior outside their home.

Sure, he swore a lot and had a short trigger, but he honestly wasn't a bad kid.

Inko – a close friend of Mitsuki but who was also unaware of Katsuki's behavior– was present at the interview and asked them if Katsuki was ever tested for any negative body adaptations to his Quirk.

While most just assume that it was Mutant Quirks that underwent extreme physical dimorphism, even Emitter and Transformation Quirk users underwent a random appearance change, never mind the body adaptation to use said Quirks.

As it turned out, the Bakugo's had used the same doctor as Izuku once did, and they never bothered looking further than their son's increased rate of sweat and risk of dehydration. They figured Katsuki inherited his temperament from his mother, a justifiable explanation in Inko's mind considering how children imitate their parents, especially the parent who 'wore the pants in the relationship.'

The tests done by REAL doctors lessened Katsuki's punishment somewhat, the blame-shifting more towards his teachers for contributing to both his superiority and inferiority complexes.

As it turned out, the process to create his nitroglycerin sweat as well as sweating in general at such a rapid rate creates a hormonal imbalance in his brain. When he is calm and collected – like at home – he is fine, but when he is angered or when he uses his Quirk too much, the adrenaline overexcites the amygdala, making it near impossible for his rage to disperse. However, the body adapted and instead focused all his wrath on very specific things, either by mental association or some other process. Unfortunately, those things narrowed down to his own perceived superiority and his 'hatred' of Izuku.

Seeing as the two kids were the closest of friends before his Quirk activated, the chemical imbalance held merit, enough so that Inko agreed that no charges would be pressed on Katsuki Bakugo other than the need for him to see a counselor for the foreseeable future to manage his anger.

Unfortunately, the damage had been done: Katsuki had too much rage associated with Izuku, and it would take YEARS of therapy to analyze and disassociate the false anger he had against his friend.

Seeing no alternative and considering the harassment her son had undergone at the school for his perceived Quirklessness, Inko decided it would be better if they moved to Musutafu to be closer to U.A when Izuku would apply to it one day.

A comment that Izuku found out when his mother mentioned it as he wasn't aware he had a Quirk.

Boy was he surprised when he and his mom had a rather… bizarre… talk after he was dismissed from the hospital.

* * *

_Izuku was shaking in his seat, a feeling not usually felt by him._

_Oh sure, he has been known to present a meek front to authority figures for no other reason than to avoid the hassle of getting in trouble of talking back to them, but he and Kacchan were more than a little similar in that both had issues with authority._

_Except that while Kacchan was a pompous Pomeranian barking at everyone, Izuku did it in the safety of his home. Mainly because he knew he wasn't strong enough yet to deal with doing it strangers and because his Mom taught him how to swear and destroy someone verbally better than anyone else could._

_His mom was awesome like that. _

_He even had to frequently check the dictionary to learn the meaning of some of the words she used. Who knew you could insult someone without actually using swears or hurtful words?_

_Doesn't mean that Izuku ISN'T afraid of his mother, oh no. Despite claiming that she didn't have a strength-enhancing aspect to her Quirk, he had seen what she did to Endeavor the first time around._

_Her salary took a big hit when they repaired that wall and window._

_So he felt justified in his shaking as his mother stared down at him from her seat opposite of him._

"_So…," stated Inko, breaking the silence. "You beat up Bakugo?"_

_Izuku nodded._

"_Impressive."_

_Izuku smiled._

"_Could have gone at it in a better way…."_

_Izuku frowned._

"_But you were protecting someone, which is what a hero is supposed to do."_

_Izuku smiled again._

_Inko leaned forward, her smile transitioning to a grimace. "My concern is twofold: how you did it and how you knew that Bakugo was… how did you put it?"_

"_Not right in the head?" Izuku stated/asked. _

_Inko nodded._

_Seeing as she was waiting for his explanation, Izuku flustered, trying his best to put the feeling into words._

"_I… I really don't know what happened. One minute I'm helping the kid up, next moment I'm on the ground, smelling burned pork, with intense pain on my back. I remember looking up, blacking in and out, seeing Kacchan breathing like an enraged animal… I didn't hear what he was saying – or maybe I did but don't remember from the pain. All I know is, I see him approaching the kid…. like… LIKE A VILLAIN of all things… And I think to myself, 'Why?' Why is he doing this? Why is he so mad? Why does he felt threatened by anyone else being better than him? There were questions after questions flashing through my head, but at the end of it all was just the urge to… to…."_

"_To protect," finished Inko, the edge of her lips raised into a smile. "You saw the boy being threatened by Bakugo, and the only thought going through your head was to stop him from harming anyone else, regardless if you were injured or if your life was on the line."_

_Izuku eyes bulged as he looked at his mother. "Yes…"_

"_And next thing you knew, you felt something click or unlock within you."_

_Izuku nodded, confidence regained. "Yeah. Next thing I knew, I was punching Kacchan. But every time I hit him, I felt like… I started knowing things about him. Little things at first, but the more and more I hit him, the more I started understanding… relating to him. By the time I landed that last shot, I could tell – no… I knew that there was something different about him, something that he couldn't control. It's why I told you that Kacchan wasn't completely responsible for his actions in the hospital."_

"_And I believed you, my sweet Izuku."_

_Izuku smiled but had to ask. "Mom… had do you know what I felt?"_

_Inko sighed in resignation. "I didn't think I would ever have this talk with you. Figured I was a onetime thing, didn't know it was hereditary."_

"_What are you talkin…?"_

_Before Izuku could finish his question, a figure appeared behind Inko. _

_It was tall, that was more than evident. Skinny, or more rather more lanky, built like a sprinter. _

_It was also orange. Well, more like a mix orange and magenta, alternating in a pattern over its armored body. The figure had a sharp and edgy design to it, almost like it was wearing a collage of lightning bolts all over it._

_Except for its overly large hands that ended in soft pads on the fingertips and palms. _

_The best way to describe this being was if Hariyama – a creature from a defunct game series – went on a diet, grew a few feet and wore a suit of armor. _

_In a word, it looked… electrifying. Like a samurai who crafted his armor from a storm itself. _

_Izuku froze, his head slowly looking at his mom, his eyes unable to bulge any further._

"_So you can see it, huh?" Inko asked nonchalantly._

_Izuku tried nodding, barely succeeding._

"_I didn't know what he was at first," Inko began her tale sipping on green tea. "One day, when I was in high school, our chem lab exploded because one idiot activated his Quirk at the wrong moment. Suffice to say, there was a big boom, and a fire broke out. My friend – not Mitsuki, I met her in college – was left behind in the rubble. Only I noticed so I ran back in while everyone else ran outside or rang the fire alarm. I tried getting her out of the ruble, but it was too heavy, and my Quirk only worked on small things. I was panicking, afraid for my friend's life. I had the same thoughts as you did, Izuku, and when I truly felt at my lowest, I gathered my wits and charged on through. But when I pulled myself up from the pit, I dragged something with…"_

_Inko turned and looked fondly at the figure floating beside her, "That was the day I met __**Electric Avenue**__."_

_Izuku could swear he just saw the figure smile underneath the mask. _

"_**Electric**__ lifted all the rubble off of her, and no one was ever the wiser. I never told anyone about him, thinking that I developed a secondary Quirk and didn't want the hassle. It was only later in college when I met someone who has something similar that I got the full story of what he was."_

_At this point, Inko turned back to face Izuku and almost laughed when she spotted the notebook and pen in his hand. _

"_Really?"_

"_Sorry Mom, reflex."_

_Inko chuckled. "From what the man told me, __**Electric Avenue**__ is something called a Stand, a manifestation of the users fighting spirit, their 'life energy' given form. There are created from the user's psyche, which means that they are the truest reflection of the individual they are attached to, even evolving at times. Granted, the man I talked to only hard rumors for the evolution aspect since it is not easy to change oneself so late in life. Maybe as a kid but I really couldn't tell you."_

_Izuku was rapidly scribbling down everything as fast as his child hands allowed. _

"_It was then that I was told that Stands also have several abilities to them, as well as a unique power altogether for each user."_

"_First," Inko started raising fingers for emphasis, "A Stand can only be seen by another Stand user. To anyone else, they are invisible. Which ties into the second point, most Stands can physically interact with the world around them, moving objects and harming people like a ghost would. Third, a Stand is both invulnerable and intangible, and can only be harmed by another Stand or by a Stand user. Fourth, any damage done to a Stand is reflected upon the user and vice versa. Fifth, as psychic projections, the user can link his senses to his Stand and even communicate through it. Supposedly, with practice, one can also alter the size of the Stand, but I never tried that."_

_Izuku paused his writing, "You said something about individual powers?"_

"_Right. While I won't bore you with the details of how Stands are classified based on appearance or types, I can say that all Stands have a power unique only to them. The power of my Stand, for example, allows me to increase the property of something – or 'charge it up,' as it were – making some of their characteristics more distinct or more apparent. At first, I did it with little things: make something softer, make something harder, make a feather more ticklish, make water more viscous. With time, I figured out how to increase inherent properties of something, like making metals more conductive, spices 'spicier', or food more flavorable."_

_Izuku looked up, "You mean the katsudon you always make for me…"_

"_Exactly. I can draw out all the flavors and nutrients from any dish I make without effort for a fraction of the cost."_

_Izuku laughed at that – katsudon was his favorite dish._

"_It was finally during my pregnancy with you when I was on bed rest and maternity leave that I finally took my power to the next level. I had a genuine fear of you being born Quirkless; I was afraid of you becoming part of the minority of people that suffer from the hypocrisy of people out there born with useless Quirks wanting to vent their frustrations in any way possible. Since I didn't really have anything else to do as I was waiting for my DNA results to come back, distracted by playing around with a little thought experiment. The idea was that if could I take a minority aspect – something so infinitesimal that it didn't affect the item as a whole – and increase it to the point that it became a majority aspect, one that DID affect it? Suffice to say, my Quirk came in handy to do this."_

_Izuku thought about this statement and things his mom did in the past. "Is this how you learned to control electricity? By manipulating charges and polarity of electrons and protons?"_

_Inko couldn't help but smile that her little Izuku was smart and well-read enough to know what electrons and protons were. And the maternity books had the nerve to say that it was detrimental to talk with a child like an adult – how else were they supposed to be challenged intellectually and actually bother looking up things their parents were talking about?_

"_Sweetie, I learned how to do so much more with my Quirk and Stand that I could have easily trounced most heroes and villains. Endeavor? That was me going EASY on him."_

_Izuku's eyes widened at that statement before breaking it down. "That… is so awesome. Wait, people can have a Quirk and a Stand?"_

"_That was something I learned much later down the line, long after I met the Stand user who taught me everything I knew at the time. Stand users are rare based on the few heroes I have seen passing them off as their Quirks – LET ME FINISH IZUKU! – but I have never seen a Quirk user with a Stand. Or rather… I have never seen a POWERFUL Quirk with an equally powerful Stand. From what I could gather by observation, there seems to be a balancing act between the two, as if both draw sustenance from the same source."_

_Izuku couldn't help but raise a brow and give his mother an accusery look._

"_My Quirk attracts small objects, and my Stand increases properties of things. Do those sound like 'flashy' abilities?" deadpanned Inko._

"_Touché. So you just trained them to be something greater than the whole?"_

_Inko shrugged. "Creativity and application seem like a common theme with these powers. In any case, it's a tossup at what you get. Hell, I still can't figure out the trigger for the Stands. What I do know is that I have seen powerful Quirks, I have seen balanced out Stands and Quirks, and I have seen weak Quirks with strong Stand abilities. But I have never EVER seen a pure Stand user."_

_Izuku paused. "Pardon?"_

"_Izuku, most Stand users that I talked to admit that they activated their Stand later in life, YEARS after they activated their Quirk. I have as of this point met only ONE individual – a sushi chef – who had a tediously useless Quirk but developed a ludicrously powerful Stand ability after getting mugged. You, however…"_

"_I didn't have a Quirk…. But I can see your Stand, which means that…"_

_Inko nodded. "You most likely won't develop a Quirk, and all tests will show you as Quirkless since Stand user don't have a genetic marker for them, nor do they advertise their existence. However, all that potential – the power drain - is now concentrated in your Stand. So I want you to look within yourself. Reflect upon who you are, leave no stone unturned, and then take that power, and drag it out."_

_At this point Izuku's eyes were closed, but as Inko watched, a green aura coated him and raised his hair, causing it to almost float. As he opened them, a figure began appearing at his side._

_Both Inko and Izuku – and __**Electric Avenue**__ – studied the new Stand before them. _

_The figure was not as tall as __**Electric Avenue**__, but he was bulkier, wearing what appeared to be military infiltration garb of a futuristic ninja, minus the obligatory long scarf. Even had a headband covering its left eye with a ripple-wave insignia grafted into it. The most distinct thing about it, however, were its dreadlocks, lazy nonchalance, and yin-yang (black & white) color scheme. _

_And just to fuck with them all, the Stand greeted them by waving like he was meeting some longtime friends. _

"_**Yo."**_

_Even the ever stoic Inko couldn't help but be surprised by this._

_Isuku just went with it._

"_Hi. What's your name?"_

"_**Are you referring to my Stand name?"**_

"_You don't have a name?"_

"_**Not that I am aware of. I only know as much as my user knows with maybe a little something extra. I am like the subconscious mind personified."**_

"_So… what's your Stand name?"_

"_**White & Nerdy."**_

_('I fear for my son if THAT is what his subconscious mind names his power,' whispered Inko to her Stand who just nodded along.)_

"_Okay… so what can you do?"_

_W&N paused as he thought about that. "__**According to Quirk terminology, I have something that can pass off as Psychometry."**_

"_Really?" interjected Inko. "Full-on psychometry? As in full-on perception of past events and information on all objects and people? Even Psychocompetence and Retrocognition?"_

_W&N looked – and I mean really 'looked' – at Inko as Izuku was rapidly writing down ideas and aspects of his new power. _

"_**My power can go as far as my user WILLS it to go. My abilities are TECHNICALLY 'analyses' and 'comprehension.' The 'analyzes' is a passive aspect of my power, but 'comprehension' requires either my user or me to make DIRECT contact with the 'analyzed.' What the user chooses to do with the information is how they want to interpret it."**_

"_And?"_

_W&N shrugged to Inko. __**"I only know what my user knows and only perceive what my user understands."**_

_Inko didn't push further – the Stand was still hiding something back though – but instead turned to Izuku, who was looking at her intently. "What?"_

"_Don't take this the wrong way, Mom, but I can kind of see all your physical measurements next to you – like a character sheet in a game."_

_Inko thought about that, having played such games in the past. "Is there anything else like health, stamina, or status?"_

_Izuku blinked. "There's now, but it has questions marks next to them. Does that mean I can't put a number value to something unless I know how you compare to others? Or is it more to do that I have never seen your maximum potential?"_

_Inko hid her shock better then she anticipated. Izuku's Stand just… adapted… because she asked if his Stand COULD see the information. She looked at W&N who was smirking at her with that a weird 'eye smile.' "__**I perceive only what the user understands. The more the user knows, the more I perceive."**_

_Analyzing – damn, turn of phrase – that comment, Inko came to one conclusion._

_Well, two, the second being her questioning how much of her 'Stand knowledge' she had taken for granted, considering that she had never heard of Stands being ABLE TO TALK._

"_Izuku, you're hitting my books."_

"_YAY!" cheered Izuku. Mom never let him touch her medical books._

_An aura of fear emanated from Inko, shocking Izuku out of his joy. "Oh, laugh now, boy. By the time I am done with you, you will be swearing and hating me more than Bakugo does everyone else."_

"_HEY! Don't compare me to Bakugo!"_

"_Do you know ANOTHER angry Pomeranian to compare it to?"_

"…_. Do you call him that as well?"_

"…_.Do you not?"_

_**W&N**__ chuckled, "__**What an odd little family."**_

_**Electric Avenue **__nodded solemnly. _

* * *

And so the Midoriyas moved to the new city, Inko apologized and reassigned her patients, found a new hospital, build up a new clientele, and life progressed as before.

Well, mostly the same.

Inko took a more… aggressive stance in training Izuku when she had the time.

Now that Izuku had a power he could pass off as a Quirk – which they did, in fact, write down as Psychometry on his Quirk Registry - Inko figured he was more than old enough to start preparing himself physically.

Considering that Izuku's new school – which Inko investigated thoroughly – didn't really challenge him due to his natural intelligence and the 'cheating' aspects of his ability, he had a lot of free time on his hands.

And yes, Psychometry made studying a breeze, never mind that the teachers had to print tests specifically for him to avoid leaving any residual imprints of correct answers on them. Thankfully, this was only a requirement for anything that required hard logic or straight-up memorization: classes steeped in writing and literature were in the clear – most of the time.

Speaking of training, most of it was dedicated to learning what **W&N** could and couldn't do.

As Inko argued, Izuku's 'Quirk' wasn't 'flashy' like most pro-heroes, which meant that he had to find ways to 'stand-out' as an individual to draw people's attention if he wanted to succeed.

Inko was flummoxed by this for a while until Izuku inadvertently picked up the 'annoying' habit to guess precisely what people were going to say next.

It was only annoying because it got old real fast and caught people off guard.

Speaking of which….

**W&N** wasn't kidding that his powers consisted only of 'analyzes' and 'comprehension,' but he failed to mention just how many nuances there were to such simple concepts.

Most of which made Izuku's life… difficult.

**W&N** wasn't kidding about the passive aspect of his ability. On the surface, it seemed harmless enough: as long as Izuku focused on something, he would get whatever 'surface' information he wanted from an item, object, or individual. Touching them via his own hands or via **W&N** provided more in-depth 'deeper' information on the subject in question, with prolonged duration providing more information.

While sight gave Izuku some interesting factoids based on what his mind gathered subconsciously, it was actually holding the items that provided him the exciting stuff.

Want to know where an item has been? Touch the item.

Want to know everything written inside a book or manual? Hold the literature long enough to do so.

Want to know what an individual did? Touch the individual.

Want to gather information discreetly or know something a person is hiding? Touch the subject.

The time Izuku could call back was short, but with practice, he could go back further and further.

Granted, it took time to find what Izuku was looking for and such a time delay would be dangerous in the heat of the moment, but using the ability with **W&N** active actually accelerated the process and lessened the strain. In all fairness, it started seeming like **W&N** was less the source of the ability and more like an external processing hub to aid Izuku, one that could defend itself.

[**W&N** neither confirmed nor denied this, only stating that he was simply the hub of all the knowledge Izuku gathered. Considering how much the literature indicated that the subconscious mind was a horde of untapped wellspring of knowledge we forget and overlook, the statement carried weight.]

Both Inko and Izuku calculated that with age and practice, Izuku could theoretically imitate History Reading, a sub-power of Retrocognition, the ability to discern the past and past events. Screw becoming a hero: Izuku would make more money working for the Police Force or the government in solving cold cases, crimes, or just hunting down villains by touching random stuff they left behind or even their own hair and blood.

[Izuku was quick to mark in his notebooks that the amount of living matter tested did affect how far back in time he could 'see.']

Another quirky little thing Izuku noticed about his ability is that if he could gather and retain information from books, could he do the same for other items?

Inko, following the train of logic, decided to test it out by giving her son an old bokken she used in high school for kendo. The first reaction was rather revealing, as the strain of processing all the knowledge visibly drained Izuku. However, when he recovered, he revealed he could use all the sword techniques of the blade, but only while holding it. The moment he released his grip, all that knowledge just… started slipping away.

It came back immediately, however, when he grasped the sword again.

As Izuku practiced over the years with other objects and other people – Inko signed him up for one of Gunhead's multi-martial arts dojos – he managed to gather all the strength and weaknesses of this aspect of his power. As long as Izuku remained in contact with an object, he would gain mastery over it, learning the most efficient method of using it. However, he would lose said proficiency when he stops contact with the item. Additionally, if the item in question has a long history to it or was in possession of someone who used it for a long time – like a sword in the hands of a master – then Izuku would also pick up any personal skills and techniques that the owners 'imprinted' on said item.

It was basically conditional Intuitive Aptitude on steroids.

Humans were slightly different. If Izuku fought someone long enough, he would effectively start 'stealing' their martial art techniques. Izuku had to start leaving his Stand out during practice to avoid accidentally stealing any personal information from people he sparred with. The dojo members knew what his Quirk was so they took it with good faith when he admitted that he still needed to train his body physically to perform said techniques and that he could control what he gathered.

Unfortunately, as the years progressed, Izuku started to realize with growing horror that his Stand ability had three crippling weaknesses to it.

First, while having the Stand out active took a load of his mental strain, it also cost him energy to keep him out. Inko never had such an issue with **Electric Avenue**, but seeing as Izuku's Stand was always active for its passive, Izuku had a constant energy drain from it as well as headaches from straining it. It was alleviated by eating more often, but naps were still a necessity for Izuku, one that had to be enforced at times by the school nurses, who Inko informed of Izuku's 'Quirk' cost.

This was a minor issue until they processed that though and realized that the Stand passive ability WAS ALWAYS ACTIVE. It didn't seem like a big deal at first since it seemed to be only restricted to his hands and eyes.

However, there was a third weakness: the area of contact started growing. At first, it was barely noticeable, like when Izuku tapped his wrist against something and got information from it; he figured it was a fluke.

Then he started feeling impression from his elbows. Izuku didn't start panicking, but he began to gauze up his arms.

People he interacted with understood, believing that his Quirk was developing as he had entered the age double digits and was approaching puberty, a turbulent time for Quirks.

It only got worse when Izuku woke up one day and started getting 'readings' from his feet.

In all fairness, it wasn't the information overload that was the hassle. Izuku didn't really retain that knowledge, and he had trained himself to consider it more as white noise, stuff the ordinary person ignores in their everyday life. But since his feet were always touching something, the white noise would persist as would the stamina cost. And despite his best efforts, not even Izuku could ignore a constant pressure pressing on his brain.

And so, to his discomfort and Inko's displeasure, Izuku now had to start his day off by bandaging himself his limbs with a gauze every morning. As the years progressed, Izuku had to wrap himself more and more. Since the gauze was something Izuku was intimately familiar with, the stamina cost was minimal.

By the time he was twelve, he had to start bandaging his own face, as even his skin making contact with the wind carried over information for him to analyze.

Both he and his mother thanked the spirits that the ability didn't spread outside his sense of touch. If Izuku had developed Cipopathy, he would have probably been unable to eat anything sans vegetables, as consuming anything made of meat would have made him see EXACTLY how the animal was processed and packaged.

Inko was not about to give up meat just so that her son could be a Vegan.

But despite this apparent 'handicap,' it was not life-changing. Izuku could still interact with people since gauze prevented direct skin to skin touch. Taking a shower was annoying, what with knowing precisely what was in the water, shampoo, and soap he used to the chemicals. Sleeping in the nude was something his mother wasn't particularly happy about, but Izuku locked the door at night so she couldn't complain. He spend all day in the gauze, so taking it off at home was a must.

Frankly, all Izuku had to do to avoid getting a headache at best or a migraine at worst was simply decreased his amount of sensory exposure or take an Advil.

Granted, wearing shades with his mummy-like appearance made people think he was pretending to be the Invisible Man, but since it wasn't hurting anyone, people ignored.

Got really annoying showing the cops and shop owners his ID and Quirk Registration to get them off his back though,

The one benefit of his skin becoming capable of analyzing the world was that by leaving any part of the body exposed, he could actually pick up information from the air itself, creating something like an active map and view around himself.

Without his Stand, it was limited to anything within a radius of a few feet, being able to see behind corners and anything happening movement-wise around him as long there was flowing air. The range was naturally constrained within hallways and rooms.

With **W&N** active? His range increased significantly, with Izuku becoming the epicenter of a giant XYZ grid sphere, sensing everything within it.

And all he had to do was not cover up his trademark green hair. It limited himself, even more, to barely three feet around him, but that was enough without exposing more skin.

Still, life wasn't all roses and rainbows. As it became more challenging to ignore Izuku's changing appearance, what few acquaintances he had in school started diminishing, to the point where just greeting them seemed strained.

It could be that Izuku's mummy appearance unnerved them. Izuku wasn't foolish and knew that people interacting with him quickly started falling into three camps: those afraid of his power, those jealous of his potential, and those greedy fucks who wanted to ride his coattails.

The students who were afraid of him he left alone, because no matter how much he argued that he couldn't get anything from them without skin to skin contact, they just didn't believe him.

The jealous ruffians needed physical activity to get them off his back. A few fights did happen, but despite how much the teachers and parents of the idiots argued, Inko cowered them all, calling them blind jealous howler monkeys whop couldn't train the students to be better.

[If anything, Inko had to restrain herself from calling the children 'future recipients of the Darwin Award.' Izuku's prowess in martial arts was not unknown what with the tournaments he competed in nor was his growing size something to ignore. Inko figured with his diet, exercise, and genes, Izuku would easily hit the six-foot mark or higher when he started U.A.]

The greedy ones… well, Izuku had seen what happened to Katsuki, so Izuku knew to avoid the pitfalls.

Speaking of Katsuki, Inko and Izuku still kept in touch with Masaru and Mitsuki over the years, to see how his treatments were going. Izuku avoided interacting with Katsuki at first, afraid of triggering his latent anger, even though writing. As the years and therapy continued, the doctors eventually gave the green light for the two to start interacting with each other.

They started off with texting and moved on to long-form letters. Eventually, as Katsuki was desensitized further, they started calling each other over the phone in short burst, progressing to video calls in short durations.

Eventually, as the finisher to his therapy, the Midorias and Bakugos decided to finally meet up after the years so that Izuku and Katsuki could meet each other face to face.

As such, after four years, it was no surprise to anyone that the first thing Katsuki did when meeting Izuku in person was reacting in shock to his appearance and height, before quickly proceeding to apologize for his past actions and behavior.

Izuku just smiled, muttered 'Yare Yare Daze,' and hugged his friend once more, the friendship of Deku and Kacchan restored.

Both agreed to meet each other in U. A in four years, Katsuki shouting to the world that he would become the next Number 1 Hero. Izuku didn't disagree to his friend's surprise, arguing that his 'Quirk' was more suited to working behind the scenes and wasn't as combat nor power-oriented – code word for 'flashy' – like Katsuki's.

He couldn't refute that point, but he still demanded that Izuku put up a good fight anyway.

Both laughed at that as did their parents, the families friendship restored.

As Katsuki talked about the new restraints on his Quirk – such as his health & heart rate monitor and pills when necessary – Izuku couldn't help thinking of what would happen if he could imitate a Quirk if he could comprehend it enough.

But Izuku just shrugged and ignored that train of thought, thinking it was too much of a hassle and he had enough on his plate as it was.

Besides, Izuku couldn't help smiling as he was returning back home on the train: his family was happy, life was good, his control of his power was getting better, and he had his friend again.

Why would he need to rock the boat?

Too bad Fate had an odd relationship with the Joestar family, even if they weren't aware of their heritage.

Because before they knew it, The Midoriya family grew.

* * *

_Izuku, Age 13_

_The day was just like any other day._

_Izuku would wake up, take a jog, clean himself up, eat, go to school, go to the dojo or a club on alternating days, go home, eat with his mother and discuss their day, quickly finish his schoolwork, and either peruse the hero news and forums to update his notebooks or play some games._

_Rinse and repeat._

_It was during this odd day that this pattern happened to break. _

_It was Sunday. The weather outside was delightful, the cicadas were singing, and the sun on the horizon of the sea was just so beautiful._

_It was as he was passing by Dagobah Municipal Beach Park that he noticed the anomaly. _

_Now, rampant pollution had turned what once was a beautiful public spot into a junkyard. However, even a junkyard had the occasional diamond hidden in the rough. Hence why Izuku stopped reacting whenever he saw anyone riffle through it, like that pink-haired girl with weird eyes._

_However, on this particular day, he noticed a shirtless kid with indigo hair sweat away his morning as he was searching through the mountains of junk._

_He would have ignored this if not for two things._

_One, there wasn't just one kid doing the dumpster dive, but several kids who all looked exactly the same. _

_Two, while he couldn't confirm it, the kid seemed to have a birthmark on his back… a star-shaped birthmark. _

_Seeing the impossibility of such a thing occurring naturally, Izuku decided to intervene. _

_Izuku didn't take five steps onto the beach before five of the kids jumped out, tensing, ready to fight._

"_What do you want?" demanded the leftmost one._

_Izuku pointed at the one who had his back turned. "That birthmark on your back – it's a star, right?"_

_The kid – kids? – looked at each other in confusion. "Yeah, what about it? Had it since birth."_

_Izuku started taking off his hoody to the kid's confusion. It wasn't until he shifted his workout shirt and exposed his shoulder that the kid's eyes bulged._

_Izuku noted the reaction. "My mother and I both have them."_

"_Hold on, let me get the boss," stated one of the kids before disappearing in a puff of smoke to Izuku's surprise._

'_A clone Quirk? How rare.'_

_Izuku watched as one completely dressed kid emerged from the horde. Izuku quickly noted his appearance. Unlike his copies which were lively and healthy-looking, this one was slouching and had dark eye bags. He was also much paler and sweating profusely._

'_Does his Quirk drain him when he makes copies?'_

"_So," stated the kid interrupting his train of thought. "You have the same birthmark as me. Where is your family from?"_

"_No idea – my mother is an orphan, so only her and I have it."_

_The boy's eyes widened marginally. _

_Izuku considered what he knew. "Are you an orphan as well?"_

_The boy got defensive. "How did you…?"_

"_I am good at making deductive guesses."_

_The boy paused for a moment before doing something that solidified what Izuku suspected even further. _

_A Stand appeared by his side._

_It was humanoid and sparkled in the light, being made of apparently of some sort of metallic material, with a large spiky crown on his head. However, it was unnaturally skinny, with joints_ _at the waist, hips, shoulders, elbow, and hands prominently displayed in all their gear like glory. If Izuku didn't know any better, he was willing to bet that the Stand wasn't suited for combat despite appearing like a Close-Range Stand._

_To add to the confusion, the Stand clapped his hands, causing all the other kids – clones, now that Izuku thought about it – to 'poof' away as well. _

_Noting the direction of his gaze, the kid couldn't help but be shocked. "OH MY GOD!… can you see him?"_

_Izuku nodded before bringing up__** W&N**__, who proceeded to nod to them in greeting. "Yeah, I have a Stand. What do you call yours?"_

"_He goes by __**Eminem**__. So, they are called Stands… what's yours called?"_

"_**White & Nerdy." **__Deadpanned Izuku._

_The kid couldn't help but snicker._

"_Names Izuku Midoriya by the way. Yours?"_

"_Hitoshi… Hitoshi Shinso" smiled the kid._

_It was on this day that family was reunited, and Izuku's Bizarre Adventures took off. _

* * *

**So… yeah… this is a thing.**

**5 shots of 50% whiskey is apparently enough to trigger this odd gem from the recesses of my mind.**

**When I woke up the next day, more then half of this was written, so I sat down and finished it.**

**I left myself a lot of notes as to how this story could progress and who exactly could have a Stand or not, as well as how Stand users could remain hidden from the general public and most of the heroes.**

**I also managed to connect A LOT of main story characters to past Jojo characters. The only explanation I gave myself is that the 'implied' chaos times when Quirks started appearing, stuff happened, and the descendants of the Jojo cast migrated to Japan over the years.**

**To be fair, most of them – sans 'Golden Wind' arc – have already had some connections to Japan, so that was a non-issue.**

**Plus Dio – using the body of Jonathan Joestar**** – sired A LOT of bastards around the world. We were only aware of a few of them, so who is to say that the Joestar line isn't still active? **

**It also appears that I managed to write a power for Izuku that can counter – with difficulty - the ability of the final boss, who following the Jojo trend, will be an OP power dealing with either time or space-manipulation.**

**While the info dump was something I didn't want this chapter to become, when I was correcting it, a twisted sort of logic applied to it. Izuku has always been someone to over-analyze a Quirk (or power in this case) so knowing that he was going to pass off his Stand as one, it was a necessity for him to practice with it to figure out its limitations. Considering I also didn't bother listing COMBAT applications of this ability, what was written is enough to leave an impression of where I plan to take this ability if I pick up this story.**

**In any case, I hope you readers like this story and if anyone wants to adopt it, send me a message.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT STORY NOTES**

The world in Steel Ball Run and JoJolion IS NOT the same world at the end of Stone Ocean

The characters pre-Steel Ball Run all exist in the new world at the end of Stone Ocean, but not all events have necessarily occurred like in the written story

Dr. Inko Midoriya – lost daughter Nana Shimura – descended of Jolyne Cujoh

Tomura Shigaraki – cousin of Izuku in this story, making them both Joestars

Hitoshi Shinso – descendent of Josuke Higashikata, making him a Joestar via Joseph Joestar


	2. Chapter 2

There were currently four people in the hospital room.

Well, seven if we count the Stands. Apparently, even they were curious enough to hear the results. Granted, Stands of high enough quality do show some personality traits and interests – just not ones that can be indulged in the open.

Cause, you know, poltergeists and all that.

Anyway, back to the people.

One was the doctor who had a Quirk that allowed him to calm people down. Surprisingly, he was called less often than people expected when news needed to be delivered to the patient's who had a chance of reacting _explosively_.

He was, however, always on call for what would later be dubbed "Kacchan Cases" across the hospitals in Japan.

Ah Bakugo, immortalized at last.

Then there were the Midoriya's. Izuku was there for support, and Inko was there to finalize the paperwork if the test results were conclusive.

Because she was that good.

Plus, it helped to have heroes as patients who were willing to 'lubricate the gears' as it were in the convoluted and ever consuming government infrastructure.

And Hitoshi was there looking at the DNA results with wide, bulging eyes.

"OH MY GOD! We are related!"

Hitoshi, despite his tired demeanor and raccoon eyes, did have a rather loud voice. But while this was said in genuine shock, there were hints of jubilation and hope behind it all.

**W&N **could pick up such emotions via the voices – who knew?

The doctor coughed to get his attention. "Yes, it seems that there is, in fact, a distant ancestor between you three. However, based on the number of markers, it seems like Miss Midoriya and you are from the same generation while Izuku seems to have half the markers you both have."

"Translation: our ancestor couldn't keep it in his pants and had a late child OR had a fling that bore fruit," deadpanned Inko.

Let it not be said that Inko wasn't as blunt as a bull.

Izuku sighed in resignation at the shocked expressions of the doctor and Hitoshi. "Yare Yare Daze. It's probably the latter. If it was in the family, then ancestors wouldn't have lost track of Hitoshi's branch even during the 'Emergence Era.'"

"In any case…" interjected the doctor before the conversation was derailed. "This should be more than enough to accelerate the adoption process. Still, it is a little odd – for a family to have a birthmark that is so… unique."

"Is it really?" Izuku asked. "Children inherent rather distinct physical alterations from their parents regardless if they get similar Quirks or are Mutants. Is it so strange for birthmarks?"

"I don't want to judge, but those alterations are usually tied to Quirks. As far as I can tell, the star-shaped birthmark on all the family member's back isn't linked to any of them. Still, I am putting a flag in the system for it – who knows, maybe there are other family members out there."

Izuku considered that for a moment. "It's not _IM_possible. Still, we may want to broaden the net outside of Japan."

The doctor looked up from his computer, "Any particular reason? I get that both you and your mother are above average for Japanese Humanoid Sizes, but I do not see any non-Asian features among you."

"True," conceded Inko as she signed some forms on her end and gave them to Hitoshi. "But when I was pregnant, I ran a few different DNA tests – checking for Quirk factor and all that."

"Reasonable," agreed the doctor. Most 'new' cases of Quirkless that were diagnosed were a result of the two parents unknowingly being carriers of the recessive gene. Well, it wasn't as simple as that since there were other mitigating genetic factors, but the Pennett Square explanation was something everyone could follow. "You suspected that because of Izuku's…?," the doctor looked at her ring finger for any indications of a relationship.

"No, Izuku's donor had a Quirk, weak as it were. No, it was actually due to a childish fear on my end, being an orphan myself. Still, his results showed multiple times that we had small traces of European blood, primarily British of all things."

The doctor looked at Izuku. "That would explain the broad shoulders."

Izuku chuckled alongside Inko before looking at a staring Hitoshi. "What?"

"Nothing – just wondering if, well,…"

"If you would have looked similar to me if you had a decent diet and a family who cared?" deadpanned Izuku.

Like mother, like son.

Hitoshi winced. "Not in so many words but… maybe? I can't really see myself that buff and all. Maybe tall and lithe but not build a like a brick shit-house."

That got an eyebrow raise from the room. "The orphanage I stay at – stayed at? – has a lot of old American DVD's and the like for the kids to watch. Cheaper than cable."

"Thank you for reminding me," interjected Inko as she got up and shook the doctor's hands. "We should be going. The orphanage isn't too far, but we want to get his stuff and get home before nightfall."

"Oh, then I won't take up your time."

Everyone left, having their respective missions accomplished.

* * *

_Car drive nearing conclusion…_

The drive to the orphanage was going well. No traffic, no hassle, the trio just talking about things, and how the new home dynamic would work.

The topic of 'mother' and 'son/brother' titles was brought up, but that was quickly diverted to less sensitive matters… such as bathroom times and meal preferences.

Hitoshi was shocked to learn that Izuku took his bathroom habits VERY seriously. Enough so that he would fight his mother if that ritual was interrupted in any shape or form. Considering he did just that when she accidentally used up his good shampoo – the one without the more caustic and nauseating chemicals to his 'power' – it wasn't a light threat.

They laugh about it now as an odd moment of hormone imbalance brought upon by puberty but considering that glint in Inko's eye, Hitoshi though she wanted a rematch.

Speaking of 'powers'…

"Hitoshi, something I wanted to ask you. Your Quirk - 'Brainwashing' I believe its called?"

"Yes…" Hitoshi said with hesitance. The Midoriya's already knew the broad strokes of the story, having spend a few days with him after the beach reveal. He was left at the orphanage – again, Inko parallels – at a young age because his Quirk kicked in early. Usually that would be a good thing, an indicator of a powerful Quirk.

But his Quirk quickly fell into the 'villainous' category.

An ever-present issue in the world, ESPECIALLY Japan – 'damn close-minded bastards' Inko repeatedly muttered – broadly applying to any Quirk that had, shall we say, 'dark' overtones.

The laws prevented discrimination based on Quirks, but people were still people, meaning that some Quirks just unnerved them or didn't seem 'heroic.'

MANY a hero fought against this stereotyping, All Might chief among them, somewhat aggressively mind you. Then there were popular heroes like Vlad King who went out of their way to be poster heroes for organizations and support groups for such people. Having faced similar discrimination for having a 'villainous' blood-related quirk, he felt like it was his duty to present a just image for future generations.

But even a parent's love couldn't overcome the shock of becoming puppets to their son every time they responded to him, accidentally or not. Hitoshi was too young to retain a memory of his parents, but Inko didn't really bother trying to find them – anyone willing to abandon their blood just like that was not worthy of whatever family they belonged/were related to.

His years in the orphanage after his Quirk was revealed were… not pleasant, putting it lightly.

It takes A LOT to make a Stand appear.

"I mean, yeah, I had just the Quirk for a while till about a few years back. The older kids were trying to _discipline_ me for having such an _unnatural _Quirk, and it's just… appeared one day."

Inko considered that. "Well, Izuku's emerged from desperation and physical stress, wouldn't be a stretch to say that the same couldn't be done form mental pressures. Did anything about your Quirk change afterward?"

"Only that I now had to see who was responding to me for the Quirk to 'latch on.' Sort of mitigating the issue by having small clones of me hiding around – they can't use my Quirk, but they count enough as me for it to 'count.'"

"Wait," Izuku interrupted. "You mean you can create numerous copies of yourself of varying sizes? AND you get their memories and experiences when they 'poof'?"

"They can't get bigger or stronger than me, it's very draining the more there are for me to hive command, they need one good hit to 'poof,' and the farther away they are from me, the 'dumber' they get until they stop receiving a 'signal,'" tallied off Hitoshi.

"Trade off's are worth it. Ever try it with objects or people?"

"Objects yes with same restrictions but not people. Why…?"

"We are here," interrupted Inko as she parked outside the rather large home. "Orphanage doesn't seem to be hurting for money."

"Yeah," Izuku muttered with a smidgen of annoyance and concern. As he undid some of his head bandages, he turned to Hitoshi. "What's the turnover for this place?"

"Pretty good, I think. I am one the oldest kid there, but that's mostly cause I am rarely there outside of meals and sleeping. I guess the younger ones get taken earlier, but I never paid much attention to it, being in the middle of the city and all that."

All justifiable reasons in Izuku's mind, but his mom beat him to the punch.

"Hitoshi, as callus as this may sound, adoption is a long and arduous process, especially since adopting someone who isn't related to you in any way is not an easy choice to come to."

Hitoshi stared bug-eyed at Inko as they got out of the car. "But… people get adopted all the time."

"Not saying there aren't good people out there, but there are simply more kids in the system then parents willing to take them in. Under normal circumstances, it would take weeks or months for the paperwork to go through. But you are blood, and I have connections, hence why we can finish it today. Let's not forget that orphanages themselves are more often than not underfunded – the government makes great strides, but things fall through. Unless there is some sort of saint in there keeping vigil over everything, something smells fishy."

Hitoshi pondered this, worry not etching on his brow, while Inko and Izuku raised their guard as they entered the orphanage and walked up to the front desk.

The man at the reception desk was already setting off Izuku's alarms.

While getting information from the air alone doesn't let him get anything personal off the intended target, it is enough to get a 'feel' for them.

The receptionist was giving off sways of 'fear' and 'lies' as well as the smell of both blood and some sort of medicine.

Not good.

The glasses-wearing scarecrow of a man looked up from his monitor, smiling at the sight of Inko before frowning at the sight of Hitoshi. "Hitoshi, where have you been? Mr. Rabisu and I have been trying to find you for days! I am sorry madam if Mister Shinso has disturbed you in some…"

Inko glared at the man. "This boy's name is Hitoshi MIDORIYA [the scarecrow eyes bulged], and he is only here to get his stuff."

The receptionist tried to make sense of the situation, especially when a folder of paperwork was shoved into his chest.

Clearly – to Izuku's amusement – Inko must have also sensed something was iffy about the place.

"But…but… madam, I don't know if you are aware, but…" stuttered the man.

"I am completely aware," interrupted Inko. "But it matters little in this situation. The paperwork there has been signed and officiated by the necessary parties. Now, you're going to tell me where your boss is while my two boys are going to and pack up what little Hitoshi has. Am I clear?"

The receptionist gulped before pointing down the hall. "Take a left and then a right before going upstairs. The office is straight ahead after that, but in case you get lost, there is a map."

"Good. Boys, go get the stuff. Do you need any boxes, Hitoshi?"

"No, Miss Midoriya, I have containers in my room – my room always moves around."

That alone triggered another warning bell in Izuku's head.

"Very well. Call me when you are done, and we will meet outside at the car."

The trio nodded before going their separate ways.

The receptionist waited for them to out of sight before quickly hitting speed-dial.

"Rabisu … Hitoshi came… yes, yes, NO, no, this isn't good! HE IS BEING ADOPTED!... I know we have a buyer for him… THE BITCH HAS PAPERWORK!... Fine, fine… you handle her, I'll handle the kids… He shouldn't be a problem if I don't answer him… the other boy? Don't know. He is big, but he doesn't seem to have an obvious Quirk… same for mother… her name? Inko Midoriya… wait, she does? Who put up a… OH! Really? Well, I guess that would put us in good books with them… Good, let me put my game face on."

The receptionist smiled as he closed his phone. Reaching underneath his desk, he pressed a hidden button, quickly locking up the place. He then proceeded to open a drawer, chuckling as he pulled out his mask and gloves.

* * *

"Hitoshi?"

"Yeah, Izuku?"

"I get we took a day off to get our stuff on a school day…"

Hitoshi finished putting away his clothes. "But you are wondering where the young kids are?"

Izuku nodded. "I get the older kids are in class, but I didn't figure this place had a kindergarten or something like that."

"It doesn't," Hitoshi answered without concern. "We hadn't had any new kids coming in for a while, and the other kids are adopted out eventually… I think."

Izuku tapped up the last box. "You think? I get you aren't around a lot, and your Quirk unnerves people, but doesn't that ring something fierce?"

"Let's just say that I had a plan or two to get out of here in case things went south."

"Yare Yare…" muttered Izuku. He had just finished sealing up the last box when he and Hitoshi both got goosebumps.

Hitoshi looked at his arms and almost shrugged off the concern until he looked at the somewhat panicked look on Izuku's face. "…what?"

Izuku undid the bandages on his right arm, quickly putting it to the door. "Tch! I don't think you are the only Stand user in this place."

"…What."

"I just felt the area of this place close off from the outside."

Hitoshi looked outside through his room window, noting that people were still moving outside, and there didn't seem to be any delay in the noise.

"Trust me, we are cut off."

As if to prove a point, Izuku took a baseball and threw it outside. Hitoshi thought it was going to hit a pedestrian, but it soon seemed to disappear through some sort of ripple-like phenomenon. As the ripples continued, Hitoshi spotted that the building was inside some kind of bubble-like structure.

"OH MY GOD! I swear Izuku, I didn't know!"

"I believe you," nodded Izuku. "But that doesn't change the fact that as far as we know, there are only two other people we have confirmation of being inside with us three. The manager… and the receptionist."

"Oh, boy…"

"And that's not the worst of it."

"There's more?!"

Izuku took another baseball – why did Hitoshi have so many in his room? – and threw it again, to the same effect. Except for one difference.

"The sphere is smaller. I can tell its shrinking but not at what rate," deduced Izuku.

"Shit," Hitoshi swore. "What do we do?"

Izuku closed his eyes. "Best scenario? Pretend nothing is wrong and take your stuff. If we meet the receptionist or the manager and they react in some way, THEN we do something about it."

Hitoshi accepted that reasoning; to instantly assume that they specifically were the guilty party with such little evidence would be somewhat foolish.

As small as the odds are, there could be a third party involved.

Infinticeble odds, but odds none the less.

Being nonchalant, the duo took the boxes and carried them outside.

They, unfortunately, had to stop and stare when their suspicions were confirmed.

At the end of the hall stood the unrecognizable receptionist. Unrecognizable because he had decided to do a dress change into what appeared to be trousers, cowl, and sleeves woven and stitched together from various rags with a noose and hood for aesthetics. The eye-catching details were a gas mask with what appeared to be modified googles as well as a glove on the right hand with syringe-fingers filled with something.

The staredown continued until the secretary relented. "Odd… I thought at least Hitoshi would have reacted in some way."

"To be fair, Mr. Kuren…"

"Please, call me Scarecrow when I am in costume."

"Like the Pre-Quirk Batman villain?" interrupted Izuku, his neediness rearing its ugly head.

The gas mask managed to convey the figure's joy. "Just so! I didn't think people actually bothered reading anything from the Pre-Quirk Era. But I digress! Call it lazy, what with my name and all, but hey, you work with what you got," shrugged the man.

"And why exactly are you dressed as a villain?" Hitoshi asked in a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Not so much a villain, just a criminal."

Hitoshi raised a brow. "What's the difference?"

"Well, personally? Semantics – Neither I nor my 'friends' go out of our way to make the news or start some twisted gang out of a desire for attention. We do what we do for money – drugs, kidnapping, trafficking, the usual."

"So the kind of guys police go after rather than heroes, fair enough," deduced Izuku. "So, what exactly did we stumble into what caused you to drop your cover?"

"Trafficking," stated Scarecrow as he pointed at Hitoshi. "Interested parties had an eye on Hitoshi for his Quirk for some time now. We figured with his self-isolation and age he wasn't going to be adopted any time soon. We actually manage to line up a buyer for you the day you disappeared and had feelers out in the community to locate you. But then you turn up being adopted and all well… let's just say there will be cleanups."

"My mother?" Izuku inquired.

"Being dealt with by Mr. Rabisu."

* * *

Inko jumped out the way as the suit-wearing oni-figured bastard smashed through the couch with his fist.

Was the desk not enough?

Normally she would have dealt with the idiot were it not for two things.

One, the musclehead seemed to have a Stand – she missed the name that he muttered – that appeared to have locked the two inside the rather spacious office.

She could only deduce that seeing as how she literally bounced away from the doors and windows.

Not a deal-breaker – neither could leave the 'boxing ring' as it were.

The problem was his Quirk. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her eyes on him. Whenever she tried, she would just glaze over him, like he wasn't important enough, or she just didn't want to accept that he was there.

"Not so easy, is it, bitch? My "Perception Filter' is just the thing I need to take you down."

Inko was in the corner, but despite his taunt, she just sighed in resignation when she noticed her clothes were ruined.

"Yare Yare Dame," Inko stated and straightened up as she summoned out **Electric Avenue **to Mr. Rabisu's shock. "I just got this blouse."

"I fucked up, didn't I?" deadpanned the oni before Inko charged in his direction, electricity cackling at the woman's fingers.

* * *

"Oh, so one enemy down," deadpanned Izuku. "Can't help but think you are the bigger threat, though."

Scarecrow considered that. "I am smarter than him… and I did modify this place to take full advantage of my Quirk."

Hitoshi could feel the smugness behind the mask, but he had to ask. "You know, we never did figure out what your Quirk was."

"WELL, LET ME EN_LIGHTEN_ YOU!" shouted Scarecrow as bright beams of light shot from his goggles.

"SHIT!" the duo muttered, dropping the boxes and hiding behind furniture in the halls. Unfortunately, the light continued down the hall until it made contact with a mirror, quickly reflecting and bouncing around the room due to reflective surfaces _conveniently _and_ strategically _placed.

Since he didn't see it coming, the light shown over Hitoshi, paralyzing him completely.

Izuku noticed his friend's distress – his eyes being the only thing moving, panickly looking around – before registering the quickly running claw-out criminal with his 'power.'

Izuku quickly threw a nearby lamp table in the path of the light, interrupting it just enough for Hitoshi to get out of its gaze.

Luckily, he did so right before Scarecrow managed to stab him with the syringes.

Izuku quickly stood guard in front of Hitoshi, who needed to recover his breath. "So, I see what you meant by working with what you had."

"You like?" presented Scarecrow as he pointed at his goggles, which Izuku noticed had lenses that were either self-adjusting or controlled. "Something I had commissioned for my 'Yellowcard' Quirk. Odd name, but it helps hide what it does. See, anything my eye lights shine over is frozen – almost in fear, you can say. Was pretty shitty at using it though, what with how much the vision spread is. Which is what the goggles are for – helps control just what I want to be struck with fear."

"So, the reflective surfaces?"

"Quirk doesn't need direct sight, just the light hitting you," giggled Scarecrow.

"And the syringes? Paralytics? Drugs?"

"Just a cocktail or two to put the victims to sleep – can keep my eyes open only for so long."

Izuku processed that. "Any reason you are so chatty?"

"Well, it's not like you two are leaving this place, so why not monologue?" The goggles glowed again, but instead of a narrow beam, this was more diluted and spread, shining and covering the entire hall like a giant spotlight instead of a flashlight.

However, Izuku noted he could still move – but it felt like he was trudging through molasses.

"Now," commanded Scarecrow as he approached them and raised his claw. "Hold still, I wouldn't want to nick the wrong artery – or would I?"

"Alright, enough of this," Izuku stated.

"What do you…?

"**ORO!" **shouted **W&N **as it emerged from Izuku and aimed a punch at Scarecrow. Unfortunately, Scarecrow's own Stand appeared to block the punch but barely.

The force still knocked the two back a significant distance, cause the pair to smash into a wall.

Izuku noted the Stand, which appeared to look like a humanized elephant that was decrepit looking and covered in chains. Or at least that's what it looked like. It was hard to tell if the chains were coming out of the metallic sheen of the figure or just hindering it.

He didn't have time to process this train of thought as he quickly grabbed Hitoshi by the arm and started to run away.

Scarecrow got up to fust himself and crick his neck the right way. "Damn it, a Stand user. I thought the Sanada Brave's had a monopoly on them. Figure a few might escape the net. Still… seemed like a Close Range. Might need to adjust my strategy."

Scarecrow then got up and ran in the opposite direction of the duo, smirking. "Let see how they hand **Back Against the Wall [B.A.W]**."

* * *

The pair kept running, finally reaching the entrance. "So what, we just run to the car?"

"Mom can handle any dope this Rabisu is – if she can kick Endeavors ass, no one else should be a hassle."

Hitoshi chuckled as he opened the entrance door. "High praise, but what exactly is…"

Hitoshi's voice got caught in his through – and Izuku wasn't that far behind despite his controlled facial expression – since rather than seeing the parking lot and trees of the outside, the entrance somehow opened up to the _interior halls_.

They didn't have time to process the change before the door; they entered through closed and changed from glass to wooden one.

"The hell… this is on the opposite side of the building!" Hitoshi screamed.

"Shit," scowled Izuku. "Scarecrow's Stand… Look out!"

Thank heavens Izuku still had his arm uncovered. The information carried by air was enough for him to sense Scarecrow right behind the corner, firing another beam.

Hitoshi looked up from the floor. "How did he know…"

"Screaming didn't help, but it is his Stand. Who knows what its powers are." Izuku muttered before grabbing a mirror off the wall and realigning the flash back at the criminal.

"Nice try," smirked Scarecrow, still running despite being caught in his own Quirk. "Wouldn't be the first time someone thought that would work."

"Worth a shot," deadpanned Izuku before **W&N **threw the mirror with a force of a car collision.

Scarecrow had just enough time to open a broom closet of all things and jump into it to avoid the projectile. Izuku quickly rushed to open the door, revealing no one inside other than a shrinking sphere perimeter.

"Damn it, it some sort of Long-Range Stand ability," deduced Izuku.

Hitoshi scratched his head. "The hell does it do – outside of what appears to be teleportation?"

"I don't know, and that has me concerned. Teleportation Quirks are at least bound by some unconventional logic. Stands – not so much."

"We need to get a drop on him," Hitoshi stated as he brought out **Eminem**. The Stand clapped and poofed up a dozen or so tiny Hitoshi's.

Izuku raised a brow.

"Spread out and stay hidden. Search every crook and corner for some clue as to what the hell is happening. If you get teleported somewhere, poof out so we can get information."

The clones nodded before running on their tiny feet in different directions.

"What are we going to be doing in turn?"

Hitoshi thought about it. "Let's go to the roof. The bubble is shrinking, right? The top would be the last place to go. Plus, its an open roof – doubt Scarecrow has anything prearranged up here to abuse."

Izuku agreed as both ran into the stairwell up to the roof.

Izuku pushed the door to the roof open, revealing the wide-open sky.

Hitoshi ran forward before realizing he was jumping right into the membrane. Izku quickly noted Hitoshi being pulled in, so he managed to grab his arm just in time to be dragged along…

… through a closet cabinet onto the floor.

Hitoshi looked around, noting the wall map marker. "How the hell… now we are in the basement?"

"That's not the worst of it. We LITERALLY just fell out of a wooden furniture catalog despite jumping into the air."

"The hell does this Stand…. OW!" Hitoshi started before grabbing his head in pain.

"What happened?"

"My copies dispelled all at once, apparently. It seems like the same thing happened to them – they pass through the perimeter and appear in a place in the opposite direction – including height."

"So you try exiting up, you emerge from the bottom. You try going outright, you enter left. Anything about the point of exit and entry?"

Hitoshi processed the information. "Closest opening? Some of them don't make a lick of logic."

"Tch. Means we are locked inside a building with a possible deranged lunatic."

"And his partner," added Hitoshi.

"A none issue," deadpanned Izuku.

* * *

The oni's suit was in near tatters as he kept trying to avoid the women's deranged onslaught.

"HOW ARE YOU SUMMONING FIRE AND LIGHTNING?!" shouted the confused and panicked man.

"Wouldn't you like to know? **DENKA!"**

* * *

"Seriously, how tough is your mom? And should I be worried about pissing her off?" Hitoshi breathed out as they exited the basement to the 1st floor.

Izuku shrugged. "Well, like I said earlier, she did beat up Endeavor. And not really. She has a temper, but it's a rather long fuse – unless you manage to hit her buttons."

"Good to know – DUCK!"

"I KNOW!" Izuku shouted, having sensed the attack 'pinging' off the walls.

They barely had a chance to get cover before a beam shouts out from a different direction.

"WHAT THE FUCK? How is he firing…?"

"Less talking – more dodging!" commanded Izuku as a THIRD BEAM fired from the freaking vent opening. "The bastard must have more control of his Stand teleportation then we thought – that or the perimeter has gotten REALLY small."

Hitoshi thought about that statement before smirking mischievously. "Let's test that theory,' stated Hitoshi as he ran into a room, disappearing from Izuku's sight.

"_Hitoshi, what are you playing at?"_

Scarecrow appeared out of the mirror to Izuku's nonchalant surprise.

Catching his look, Scarecrow waved it off. "Trippy, I know. But it sort of fits the nightmare funhouse scenario I have going here."

"Figures our 'closest exit' theory was somewhat off," muttered Izuku as he got up.

"Yeah… I have some more wiggle room to **B.A.W's **ability compared to everyone else, but I still get confused half the time I use it. I once emerged out of the water in a bathtub believe it or not – did not enjoy that."

"Well then, let's how you enjoy THIS!" Izuku shouted as he summoned **W&N **for the attack.

To his surprise, Scarecrow just nonchalantly had moved away from the mirror, allowing **W&N **fist to punch it… or it would have if it wasn't pulled into it.

Izuku barely had time to process what he could from the impact before extreme pain and weakness bombarded his body at once.

"Little trick I made just for Close Range Stands – I take them out of your limited range, and you get whiplash dragging it back to you. The difference is then returned as pain and stamina drain. Neat, huh?"

There was no foolish overtones in that statement – only hard, demented, and calculated logic of a killer.

Izuku really was a bad match for this guy. In a straight-up confrontation, he may be able to do something or even keep track of the bastard. But combine long-range tactics, a teleportation ability, and an evident breadth of experience between the two? Izuku could take him out in one punch, but he was at a clear disadvantage.

"Izuku!" shouted a panicked and running Hitoshi. "Hey Scarecrow, feel this!"

Izuku saw from his kneeling position Hitoshi preparing to punch out Scarecrow, who just sidestepped and didn't respond to his taunting.

Hitoshi only managed to barely graze Izuku – with Scarecrow missing the slight glow of an aura between the two – before the criminal punched him out. As Hitoshi slammed into the ground, he quickly got out a rope to bind his mouth.

"You really think I would fall for your Quirk?!" giggled the man as he took off two circular glass devices from his belt and placed them on the two's heads. As he clocked them on, one his eyes lens blackened out as the two froze as if under the effect of his Quirk.

"Again – best money I ever spend on a commission."

Scarecrow started dragging the two back to the reception desk at the entrance. "You know, you two really did give me a ran for my money. You Izuku put up one hell of a git. Too bad you couldn't land your ability on me – must be something that requires contact. But that's a common problem with Close-Range Stands: really broken abilities, but rather limited ways of applying them. And you Hitoshi? I didn't see you use your Stand. Or maybe you didn't awaken it yet? I know I would have used it in some way."

"OH?" spoke a voice from the desk as the chair swiveled around to a grinning Hitoshi, unscuffed. "And who says I didn't?"

Scarecrow was about to respond in surprise, but he managed to cover his mouth with his left hand, dropping Izuku on the floor.

"Darn," smirked Hitoshi as he snapped his fingers. "So close to getting you to respond."

Scarecrow growled in rage at that before looking between the two in confusion.

"Your next line is 'A cloning Stand? How rare! Wonder how much extra we can get off of you?'"

He didn't even wave his hands in acknowledgment of that statement or if it was going to be his follow up.

"Wow, you are paranoid – did you think a nonverbal response would trigger it? Actually," Hitoshi paused, considering that. "Would it? I never actually tried that – food for thought."

Scarecrow didn't take his eyes off of him as he brought out **B.A.W **and loosened its chains.

"Paranoid, aren't we? Thinking that maybe I have other clones hidden around me? A trap as it were? But you don't see an active Stand around me, so how could I be doing that?"

All true statements, but Scarecrow wasn't going to admit that. Looking at a mirror to see behind himself revealed that the perimeter has shrunk near to its epicenter. That meant that the lobby was going to be wherever the 'exiter' would emerge into.

So what was the issue here? He had the location advantage, the bigger threat – Izuku – was down, and unless Hitoshi also has a hidden card up his sleeve like another Close-Range Stand, he was in the clear.

But unless he was wrong – which he rarely was – a cloning ability has to have a significant weakness. Meaning that either they couldn't use a Quirk – very likely – or they were easy to beat – less likely – or extremely draining – also less likely.

He had Hitoshi in his arm, gagged and paralyzed. He gave the bastard a hard punch to the noggin, meaning he was either solid or one hell of a durable copy.

There was no visible Stand aura being used, meaning he could have prepared the clone beforehand. But when? When he left the earlier battle? For what possible reason – to get more time for something?

Time he clearly gave him due to Scarecrow's paranoia – he didn't survive this long in the business by making rash decisions. But honestly, this wasn't anything more than a bluff!

So he was calling it.

Summoning **B.A.W, **he had it summon its chains to tie up the 'Hitoshi' copy, making sure one loop covered his mouth.

"So, paranoid, am I? I am not the one tied up right now, AM I? ANY LAST WORDS YOU PUNK!?" shouted the figure as he walked closer to the purple-haired teen.

He should have noticed something was wrong the moment the copy didn't disappear from the chain whiplash of pulling him closer to himself.

All he caught was the smirking expression of his face, the gleam of his eyes….

… And the glow of his Aura as he summoned **W&N!**

"THE FUCK!?"

Hitoshi poofed, revealing himself as Izuku. "SURPRISE!"

**W&N **grapped the chains and pulled **B.A.W **to himself, rearing up the punches. "_**OROOROOROOROOROORO!**_"

The elephant man was pummeled by a barrage of punches, the damage reflecting on Scarecrow as he was propelled out threw the glass door entrance.

He managed to smirk before falling to one knee, "Dammit… still tired from his earlier trick." He managed to drag himself to Hitoshi and taking off the circular tag of his forehead. "since when can you shapeshift your copies into others?"

Hitoshi looked up in pain but proud of himself. "Since a few minutes ago…" before looking at 'Izuku,' as he poofed into another Hitoshi before poofing away. "Substituting myself with a copy? Easy. Making someone else look like me? Harder. Substituting a copy to look like whoever is being substituted? Draining…." Wheezed out Hitoshi.

"Well, it was one hell of a shock to me suddenly appearing in the lobby looking like you. Thankfully, the guy had the building camera set up behind his counter, so I saw him dragging the two of us back here. So I planned out the attack and… well…"

"You clever bastard," muttered Hitoshi.

"Indeed he is," spoke a female voice. Both turned to see a banged-up but not bruised Inko Midoriya dragging a near black and blue pummeled oni-figure ina destroyed suit. She looked at the two in the assessment. "Seems like you two had one hell of a fight. Izuku, I thought I taught you better than that?" She emphasized her point by dropping her enemy on the ground… she wasn't gentle.

"Sorry mom, but the guy had a teleporting Stand ability and a Quirk to keep me at a distance – won't happen again. Also, did you know theirs is a whiplash if a Close-Range Stand is taken out of your range?"

Izuku brows raised at that. "Theirs is? That would explain why you look dead on your feet despite being uninjured… he got you didn't he?"

"In his defense, Miss Midoriya," interjected Hitoshi, trying to get off the floor. "WE thought he was bound to the same rules as us in regards to his Stand."

"Fair enough," she stated as she walked outside and looked around, expression quickly changing to annoyance. "You gave him a good beating, right?"

"Tch, the bastard managed to get away, didn't he?"

Inko walked outside their field of vision before returning with her dialing something on the phone. "Based on how the blood cuts off outside, he must have teleported himself. You got enough off him during the smackdown to give the cops a name?"

Izuku gathered his breath to stand up. "Yeah… only partial info… can't get much off Stands, it seems… his red hair and golden eyes were real, though… name is… Kakashi… something….damn it will come to me…."

Inko smiled a bit. Been a long time since she has seen him that winded. "Sit down before you hurt yourself. I'll prep the idiot there for the cops to arrest… maybe they will get something out of him if they don't ask you for help… _again_."

Hitoshi laughed out loud at the byplay. "Man, I hope this isn't a common thing cause I don't know what to call it."

Izuku and Inko deadpanned in unison. "We call it Tuesday."

The three froze before their smirks evolved into chuckles into uproarious laughter.

* * *

_Undisclosed location._

A shadowed figure was working at his station before a report popped up on his monitor. She read the report, which was a summation of an arrest made earlier today at an orphanage.

Noting who was captured, she dialed up someone on her office phone.

"_RING, RING, RING…_ Hello, Seikai? It's Isa. Yeah… I got a report from my contact on the force… Tell Saizō the deal fell through… Rabisu was caught, Kakashi seemed to have gotten away… he will probably go to Kamanosuke… he works mainly for us despite calling himself freelance, so yeah, he has the right… I really don't care how he was beaten… I will look into it, the people who caught him weren't listed… Hitoshi is no longer in the system, and I think his name is changed… yes, it is a loss, but we didn't wire the money yet… Fine, I will get Jūzō to look into it… have a good day too."

The figure put down the phone as she returned back to work.

* * *

**INFO CARDS**

* * *

STAND NAME: Back Against the Wall [by Cage the Elephant]

STAND TYPE: Long-Distance Artificial Humanoid

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: E

SPEED: D

RANGE: A

PERSISTENCE: A

PRECISION: B

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: C

ABILITY:

Activated when the user enters any kind of territory - a home/house or finite areas such as a park or even a cave complex

Makes it so that no one the user doesn't permit can leave the area, which is enforced by the power. For example, if someone attempts to exit an apartment complex is the roof exit, opening that door will instead make the user enter the building through the basement door. The same for windows, it, ping out of an east window will cause the target to jump back into the building from the west side.

The entrances and exits may not necessarily be windows and doors since the target must return from the opposite side. Meaning that if a need arises, a person can be forced to return his so thing like a closet or a fridge or a mirror.

The dangerous part of this ability is that the perimeter of the ability shrinks the closer the user gets to a singular target, causing them to be locked in a slowly smaller growing cage.

If there are multiple targets in an area, the perimeter shrinks the closer the targets get to each other, meaning that grouping up actually makes the power work faster

The power is not neutral – while the user can't get a layout of the area or how far the perimeter reaches or where people inside the perimeter are, the user CAN manipulate what constitutes as an exit/entrance or not in the immediate environment, displacing people or items or even Stands from others and their allies.

* * *

STAND NAME: Eminem [Other Name: Real Slim Shady]

STAND TYPE: Close Range Artificial Humanoid

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: D

SPEED: A

RANGE: D

PERSISTENCE: B

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: C

ABILITY:

Any duplication requires user focus and will to maintain, similar to Multiplex from 'The Flash,' meaning the user is easy to spot as they will be paler and much more drained compared to their copies. However, the range of the user to command said copies are significant, the user acting more of a hub for the hive mind formed.

The user can replace himself with any of his copies (think Substitution Jutsu), but the target has to be in visual sight.

Any information gathered by copies is shared between all other 'living' copies through the user. Similarly, sensory feedback and information can be sent to additional copies and/or the user to show real-time events happening to the copy acting as a camera.

Living copies are fragile, requiring one good hit to make them go 'poof.' However, copies of items maintain their function and solidity for up to a day before disappearing on their own. However, anything put on them outside the power or that was made by them remains.

The user can only copy himself and anything they have contact with. Duplicating other items, foods, or weapons is not possible.

Copies of other living beings WILL NOT be copies of them. Instead, it will be the user in the appearance of targets. Meaning, the copies of their targets will not know anything about the copied individuals nor gain their abilities. However, the copies will maintain anything inherently physical about the subject, such ability to use bird wings or Mutant Quirk users as their bodies have mutated. Meaning, it will be like Hitoshi 'Henged' into them.

The user can enforce his appearance on others allowing him to substitute them with his copies, sort of like having other 'Henge' into Hitoshi to be part of his Stand purview. This is significantly draining on both fronts, meaning it's not something that can be used without restraint.


End file.
